


Fool's Gold Hearts

by Mindsets_and_Metronomes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas's Birthday, Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Movie Nights, podcasts, sam hates lucifer at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsets_and_Metronomes/pseuds/Mindsets_and_Metronomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled "Tune in at 6 O'clock"<br/>~~<br/>In which Sam is friends with Gabriel and hates Lucifer for reasons unknown, despite Dean and Gabriel's not-so-subtle attempts to get them together. Also where Dean is oblivious to Gabriel and there are giant love triangles. And family causes problems that usually can be solved with a kiss but Sam still thinks Lucifer is creepy as fuck.<br/>~~<br/>hahahahahaha what was i thinking<br/>^^^^^^this all was a phase<br/>goodbye, time to die in my pit of eternal shame</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins...Slowly...

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Its my first real fanfic, so go easy on me :D  
> Any and all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome  
> I'm probably going to rewrite this in the future...  
> Happy reading~

The call came late afternoon June 17, 2017. It was a leisurely Saturday, and you and Dean had no plans but to relax and enjoy some kick ass action films.   
  
That is, until the annoying neighbor down the hall refused to hand over the DVD. So the two of you returned to your apartment and flopped on the couches. You were just about to slink into the kitchen to see if you could find any left over Chinese food when Dean's phone began blaring an obnoxious ring tone that could only be his pseudo friend, Gabriel. Dean quickly answered it.   
  
"Hey, man. What's up? It's not that creepy ass girl outside your window again, right?"  
  
A pause.   
  
"Okay, hey, how was I supposed to know you actually liked her. She's still weird as fuck to me."  
  
Another pause.   
  
"Oh yeah, that would be great. Sammy and I will be there in ten," he beckons for you to get your jacket.  
  
"You wish. No, no I'm not telling him. Fine. Bye," Dean hangs up and goes to get his stuff.   
  
"Why are we going to Gabriel's?" You question.   
  
"You'll see," comes the cryptic response. Knowing your brother, its probably another attempt to hook you up with a girl. He's been trying that more and more, to your chagrin. He's even tried to get you together with a guy, despite you adamant protests that you don't swing that way.   
  
"Hurry up," Dean calls, already outside in the warm sun.   
  
A minute later you get in the car, careful to not touch the burning metal of the seat belt as you put it on. Your fingers slip a bit, and you yelp as your palm touches the burning metal.   
  
"Good to see you've got your head on straight," Dean says sarcastically, "because you're gonna need to keep your calm tonight."  
  
"Since when haven't I kept my calm?" You ask, wondering where this is going. Dean usually isn’t like this.   
  
"Oh, I don't know, that one time Gabriel 'accidentally' poured his Kool-Aid on you. And the other time he stole your wallet. And the time-"  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"His brother is over. The one you haven't met. And if you put any value in first impressions, you're going to need to not kill Gabriel."  
  
You know you shouldn't worry about first impressions. The other brother is probably going to be like Gabriel or Michael, slightly deranged and not good to be hanging around. But then again, you think, he could be like Cas. You wish you had made a good first impression then. Oh well.   
  
By the time you're done pondering this, shippable characters in your current Netflix obsession, and how the Matrix actually works, you're at Gabriel's house. He usually lives with a tenant, but the most recent one had to leave for Shanghai for "reasons unknown", so he lives alone now.   
  
The car pulls up into the steep driveway and you step out with the leftover Chinese, which you heated up and assembled prettily on a saran wrapped plate. You're going to try to use it as a peace offering. You don't know how well that'll go over, but it's worth a try.   
  
The door opens before you and Dean even make it up to the porch steps and you see Castiel's normally blank face light up in an adorable smile. You figure that this is Dean's time to shine, and you slip through the doorway, leaving the two lovebirds making heart eyes at each other. Everyone's pretty sure Cas and Dean are secretly together, but they won't admit it yet. Just a matter of time.   
  
As you enter the foyer, you can smell smoke coming from the kitchen and the sound of raucous laughter from the TV. You move toward the living room and you're not surprised to see Gabriel raptly watching the comedy while his food burns. You tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"You're food's smoking up the house."  
  
"You're smoking up the house," he counters off handedly. But then he sniffs the air and his eyes widen.  
  
"Holy hell it is!" He runs to the kitchen try and salvage any of the food. You know it's a hopeless endeavor, and you hand him the Chinese as soon as he gets back. He glowers at you, a man defeated, but accepts the food nevertheless.  
  
He begins devouring it at an alarming rate and you take this time to study the house. It's been a few months since you've been here last, and although Gabriel had been talking about renovating it all, most of it is still the same. The living room is a quaint but spacious place, complete with a long couch, two chairs, a few modern paintings, and large picture windows. The walls are painted a soft baby blue, though, contrary to the last time you were here. They were a dreary shade of gray then. You suppose the blue is an improvement.  
  
The kitchen is pretty normal as far as kitchens go. There's marble counters and a fridge. Nothing’s changed.   
  
You don't try to look at the dining room. You know it's overflowing with boxes full of memorabilia gathering dust. You can say that Gabriel definitely liked his college years.   
  
Upstairs there are two bedrooms of intermediate size and one master bedroom. You know this due to an unfortunate occasion of staying the night one time when Dean was too shit faced to even sit up and you didn't have confidence of your driving abilities in a snowstorm. And in the Impala.   
  
The basement is practically a movie theater cross with a man cave, and you know Gabriel is proud of his extensive work on that part, and his vast collection of antique and aged wines that you don't know much about.   
  
You move from the hall back into the living room, where you find that Dean and Cas have come in and are exchanging playful banter with Gabriel. That mainly includes the man commenting on Dean and Castiel's wayward hair and blushing, which in turn causes them to blush more.  
  
Satisfied with the reaction he gets, Gabriel turns to you. He gets a pondering look and says, "Hmm, you brought me food. I think I'm letting you off the hook today. But first, I have to thank you properly~"  
  
He bounds over and presses a mocking kiss to your cheek, giggling as he does so.   
  
"Kissing boys again, Gabriel?" Comes a voice you haven't heard before. You turn around to see the last brother.   
  
"Not like you wouldn't have," Gabriel teases and pulls his brother down from his perch on the stairs, "I mean, look at him. Anyway, come, meet the guests."  
  
The brother comes over and shakes your hand, "I'm Lucifer Novak." He has short blonde hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. He glares at you like you hit someone's dog and didn't bother to stop. He’s shorter than you and has piercing blue eyes. He has short cropped blonde hair and walks with an air of superiority. He kind of reminds you of Michael, yet somehow his exact opposite.  
  
You try not to start at the name, "Sam Winchester."  
  
His gaze cuts into you, evaluating, before turning to your brother. They greet each other and then Lucifer moves over to the furthest corner of the couch and sits down. He pulls a book off the ridiculously high pile on the coffee table and settles in.   
  
"So, now let's listen to the podcast!" Gabriel bounces up and down on his feet. He takes out a remote and switched the TV over to YouTube.   
  
"I thought we were going to go downstairs?" Dean wonders.   
  
Gabriel wrinkles his nose, "The projector downstairs isn't working right and the audio is messed up for some reason. Also I thought it would be fun if we played Halo while we listened. I have this really cool split screen thing..."  
  
As Gabriel continues jabbering about his TV, you decide to sit next to Lucifer, but with a good amount of space between you. He frowns at you once and turns back to his novel. You can see it something by Agatha Christie. You've never been a fan of mystery but the book does look interesting.   
  
Soon Gabriel has the thing set up, and you have a controller tossed to you.   
  
"You're going to regret that man," Dean warns him, "Sam kicks ass at Halo."  
  
Dean's right, but you can't really concentrate on that because you're being squished up against Lucifer by the three other people sitting on the couch. Gabriel complains and eventually Dean relents and sits on Cas' lap. Cas blushes about it, and the distraction gets them killed by you.   
  
You continue your relentless kill streak and soon win the game.   
  
"I call hacks," Gabriel complains, and switched the screen over to the podcast that he somehow forgot to start.  
  
"You know I've been here for ten minutes and I wouldn't have had time to hack anything?" You argue.   
  
"I still call it," whines Gabriel, sounding more and more like a little kid. He gets the podcast started and the soothing sound of the narrator's voice washes over you.   
  
You see the podcast title. Whistles for the Children. It's is a storytelling series, and it has become mildly popular over the year or two it’s been going. You've heard of it before, but you never really had time to listen to it. You regret that now. Not only is the whole thing beautifully written and narrated, but the passion and emotion put into the story charges the air with its mood. You also regret not listening before because you have absolutely no idea what's going on. Gabriel didn't take pity of your lack of knowledge, and went straight to playing the newest episode, #78. It's something about a demon hunting duo, sort of a "monster of the week" theme.   
  
"The creator switches between many different characters in the series. My favorites are the baddies. The creator, he makes them so realistic, yet supernatural," Dean informs you.   
  
"Did you call the creator a he?" Gabriel accuses, and pauses the podcast, "I thoroughly believe they're a she."  
  
"No,, on Twitter they said they were a he."  
  
"Proof," Gabriel says and holds his hand out expectantly.   
  
"Wait, so you guys don't know who the creator of the podcast is?" You wonder.   
  
"Yeah. Nobody knows. Their profile name is 'Sergeant T' but none of the Google searches have turned up anything but fan speculations and fandom magazine articles," Gabriel sighs heavily.  
  
The silence in the room is broken by Lucifer, "You're wasting your time on that thing. It's boring and inaccurate."  
  
"No it isn't! You couldn’t tell perfection if it was right and front of you!” Gabriel fumes, “And I'd like to see you do better.”  
  
Trying to break up the impending fight, Castiel puts the podcast back on. All through the end segment you can feel Lucifer's gaze on you. You're pretty creeped out. 'What's his problem anyway?' You think, 'He seems to hate every one.' You're pretty sure you don't like him too.   
  
The podcast finishes and Gabriel calls for another game of Halo. Apparently he wants to try and beat you. You're not letting that happen. Cas doesn't want to play, so he hands off his controller to Lucifer. Gabriel sees this exchange and his eyes widen.   
  
"Oooh we've got the master playing now. Good luck Sam," He gives you a shark grin.   
  
The game begins and you snipe Dean off fairly quickly. He groans but doesn't argue.   
  
You sneak around the map, locating Gabriel. You haven't seen a sign of Lucifer, and you're getting worried. You glance at his screen but it's pitch black for some reason. You're in a good spot to kill Gabriel, and he lets off a string of curses as his screen fades to black.   
  
You're walking around the map now, looking for signs of Lucifer. You still can't see him, but maybe it's just the map's poor lighting and the pitch black uniforms. You sneak a glance at Lucifer's screen again and you still see black, but it looks like he's moving.   
  
You stop and gaze around. You see something in the corner of your player's vision and you quickly spin around. Lucifer is there. Right behind you. You think back to looking at his screen and the pitch black.   
  
'Holy shit, he's been following me the whole time?' You think.   
  
You've been standing there for a moment, and yet Lucifer still hasn't shot you.   
  
"Dude, are you going to kill me or no?"  
  
He shrugs, "Maybe."  
  
You frown and decide to try to kill him. You raise your gun and aim just as Lucifer headshots you. Your screen fades to black and the game over screen is displayed. You frown and turn to him.

You groan.  
"Not my fault you're a bad player," Lucifer comments snidely, earning him a glare from Dean. He returns it and, after a while, gets up from the couch and goes upstairs to his room. He's humming a strange tune you recognize as the one about pumpkins. Or was it mice?  
  
The living room is silent for a moment after his departure.   
  
"Dude," Dean decides to break it, "That was weird."  
  
"Yeah," Castiel agrees.   
  
"It's his signature move," Gabriel comments.   
  
You shrug.  
  
"Dean, isn't it time to go?" you suggest.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right." He untangles himself from Cas, who looks sorry to see him leave.   
  
"Thanks Gabriel."  
  
"My pleasure, Dean."  
  
You nod goodbye and you and Dean exit the house to the chilly night air. The sun must've set while you were inside. The Impala is still warm somehow, so the ride back isn't uncomfortable.   
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"Didn't seem like it," Dean replies.   
  
"Something about him puts me off," you mumble.   
  
"Seems like he has a penchant for everything creepy. Doesn't mean you have to hate him though."  
  
You shrug, knowing full well you do.   
  
As soon as you get home you collapse on your bed. The mattress is inviting and you fall asleep faster than normal.

 


	2. With a Flip of a Switch, Reality Rearranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't really know why it has become so hard for you to hate Lucifer. Maybe it's because of the way he looks right after he's fallen asleep, or one of those rare times he smiles and it's the most adorable thing you've ever seen, or...  
> Oh.  
> Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make way for glitter suits and blanket forts~  
> I don't even know why Sam hates Lucifer myself, it just feels right.  
> Oh well, it's happening  
> ~~  
> MINOR TW: Alcohol

**A Week Later**

 

 

 

 You peek out from under the sheets just as the sun peeks out from over the horizon. It's way too early to be up, but there's banging in the kitchen and you just can't ignore that. You shuffle out to the kitchen and wince as light from open windows hit your slightly over sensitive eyes. For some reason there are more open windows that normal. You wonder what the occasion is. 

You don't have to wait long for the answer. 

"Cas' birthday is tomorrow," calls Dean, who seems happy. He's busy in making what looks like his infamous birthday pie. It's a quarter apple, a quarter pumpkin, a quarter blueberry, and a quarter key lime. It looks incredible appetizing, and you want to sneak a bite, but Dean will probably guard it with his life. 

You turn instead to the fridge, which houses a large number of takeout boxes, a few cans of soda and beer, and other assorted items. You decide on one of the less expired yogurts you find, and begin to prepare a breakfast sandwich. 

Five minutes later you have a toasted egg and steak sandwich with a side of blueberry yogurt. You sit at the counter and begin to eat.  

"So what're you doin' fer Cas' birthd'y?" You ask, your mouth full of food. 

"We're going to a frozen yogurt shop across town. After that we're going to this comic store and a music place. Then later we're going back to their place to watch a movie. Oh, and you're invited."

"Why?"

"Kinda rude asking that, don't you think," Dean chides. 

You stare at him. 

"Fine. I think it was Lucifer's doing. Or maybe Gabriel's. You never know."

You glare at the thought of Lucifer. You don't know why you actually dislike him, though. He's just really puts you off. Eh, no point of dwelling on bad thoughts. You finish up your breakfast and clean up your dishes. 

"Hey, I'm going out to the store. Want me to get something for him?"

"Who?" You think immediately of Lucifer. 

"Cas."

"Oh, yeah. Just get a good nonfiction science book or something. And chocolate. That's good, right?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Dean leaves and you decide to clean up the place a bit. The apartment's been messy ever since Dean came to live with you. Apparently something went off between him and Dad and he decided to stay with you instead of trying to rent his own place. He showed up literally on your doorstep, drunk out of his mind and barely conscious. You took pity on him and helped him move in. Rather, you carried heavy stuff while he slept in a pile of his own drool. 

You sigh and place a few books back on the bookshelves. You know you'll find more if you look under the couch, but your back is protesting after sleeping in a weird position last night, so you don't push it. 

You keep on cleaning, and the sun moves higher into the sky. 

<|>

Two hours later Dean is back, looking tired. According to him he looked for, "At least one fucking science book but all I got was this shitty astrological thing. You're hard to shop for, bitch."

"You're hard to clean up after, jerk."

You feel bad for him though, and you bring him a beer. 

"No, no," he waves it off, "It's the middle of the day."

You wait for a further explanation. 

"Aaand Cas doesn't like it when I get drunk."

You smile and trade the beer out for a soda. He accepts that and you sit on your respective sides of the couch. You two relax there for a moment, each thinking about different members of the Novak family. 

Suddenly, much like a week ago, a loud noise disturbs the calm. Someone is nocking on the door incessantly. You get up to answer it. 

"Heya, Sammy!" 

"Don't call me that, 'Gabe'."

He pouts at you and shoves his way inside. You close the door after him, glaring at his elated figure. He wanders over toward Dean, who is still sitting on the couch, and then moves on into the bedroom. 

"What are you doing?" You question. 

"Mmmmph nothing," he replies as he comes out of the room, barely keeping hold of a pile of blankets and pillows. 

He leans down to snatch the blanket off Dean, and runs to the kitchen before your brother can protest. He dumps the pillows and blankets on the floor and rushes to clear off the counters. He takes one blanket and spreads it over the space between the island and the counter. Unfortunately there are no heavy objects to pin the ends down with. He looks at you. 

"A little help here?" 

You reluctantly find a few heavy books to keep the blanket up. He then moves on to another area of the kitchen. Before long, the walking area of your kitchen holds a massive blanket fortress. The inside is complete with comfortable pillows, books for you, store-bought apple pie for Dean, and beverages.

"Hey, Dean! Come join us," Gabriel calls out. 

"Why?"

"We have pie?"

A shuffle of feet then he's inside and you're sandwiched between them. 

"Guys. A little room here?" You squeak out. 

"Nah, I kinda like being pressed up against you," Gabriel gives you an appraising look. 

"Gabriel," you growl. 

"Fine, fine," he relents and scoots over. He brings out his phone, which has something golden glowing from the screen. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Dean asks. 

"Yep!"

"What's that?" You ask Dean softly. 

"Bonus episodes of Whistles for the Children."

"The creator released it early early this morning," Gabriel presses play on the screen and it begins. 

"'...I've come to enjoy many of you over time,' he whispered, 'But nobody interests me more than him.' The man walked over to the window. Behind the shutters the world was awash in golden light. He sighed and turned his back to the window. The Fray was almost as wide as his room now. 'I suppose I have no choice,' he regrets coming, 'I will leave now.' He began to step towards the Fray in time. Suddenly, another voice called out, 'No! You mustn't do this!' A man, with his bright green eyes awash with tears, stepped forward from the shadows. The demon payed no regard to this man. He stepped forward again. The Fray began to wear away his shoes. He stepped forward again. The other man began begging, 'No please, you can't leave me. You can't make me do this again!' The demon closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered, and lets himself fall into the soul devouring Fray. 'Goodbye...'"

The podcast continued for a few minutes, this time with a overly cheerful tune, but you aren't listening. Your mind keeps going back to the words at the beginning. You shake your head and lie down. There's not much space for you to do so, and you're forced to let Gabriel put your head on his lap. You've known for a while that he doesn't like you in that way. Back that one time you stayed the night, he had gotten drunk and then had a nerf war with Dean and then almost jumped from the balcony and tried to eat a whole pie without breathing and then...

You know what, you're not going to think about it. Anyhow, from some bizarre course of actions, he ended up crying in your lap about how he loved Dean and Dean was too caught up in Cas to even think about him. Of course, he was drunk out of his mind when he confessed this, but you decided to begin watching them more, and you can see very clearly his feelings for Dean. Castiel remains blissfully ignorant, though, and you think it's better that way. 

"Gabriel," Dean growls, "Why are doing that?"

"What?"

He gestures to you lying on Gabriel's lap. 

"Oh, um, I'm not forcing him too, I mean, he kinda-"

"It's fine," you cut him off. 

"Aww, you two would make a good couple," Dean remarks with a small smile.  

You feel Gabriel tighten underneath you, and you pat his arm lightly. He looks at you, about to question it, but you nod your head over to Dean and he blushes a bright red. 

"How'd you know?" He whispers harshly. 

You wink at him and he falls silent. Dean hasn't seen any of this exchange. You three sit in moderate silence. The warmth of the blanket fort and the soothing tone of the narrator beckon, and you soon fall into a deep sleep. 

<|>

You wake to loud arguing. You're alone in the fort. As soon as you scoot out you see Lucifer glaring at Gabriel and your brother almost refereeing their disagreement. He has a small smirk on his face, and you can tell he enjoys this immensely. The pair arguing haven't noticed your appearance yet. 

"He can't come!" Lucifer growls, "We hardly know him."

"I think you mean to say that you hardly know him. The rest of us are friends. So he's coming."

"But what about Cas?"

"Cas is fine with it."

You can tell they're talking about you. You try to slip back into the fort unnoticed, but they hear the shifting and their gazes swivel over to you. 

"You see, we shouldn't have talked about it," Gabriel looks sad. 

Lucifer's expression doesn't care. He merely shoots you a glare and stalks out of the house, Gabriel on his heels trying to calm him down. The new silence is almost unbearable. 

"So...I guess I'm not coming?" You wonder out loud. 

"Nah, I'm sure Gabriel will find a way to get you there and annoyed. Or all hot and flustered," he wiggles his eyebrows at you. 

"Dean," you sigh, "I don't like Gabriel."

"Yeah right. Just like I don't like Cas."

"Are you admitting that now?"

"Are you?"

The conversation's getting confusing, so you drop it. The blanket fort is still in good repair, but you're kinda hungry, so you have to take it down. You grab a sandwich (or at least the makings for one) and retire to your room. It's summer and you don't have much to do, especially with school, so you try to get in contact with a few of your friends. Turns out, Jessica is in town. You and her have a complicated relationship. At one point, you were a couple, but it didn't really work out for either of you, so she broke it off. By some miraculous fault of nature, you were still friends. Your phone pings. 

JESS: hey sammy

SAM: Hello Jess

JESS: I'm in town tonight~

SAM: I know

JESS: do you wanna go to that cool new bar?

SAM: ...

JESS: cmon it'll be fun

SAM: fine

JESS: good, cause I'm already here

A knock comes from the door. You open it to see Jess standing right outside in a glamorous suit. 

"Wha-?"

"Sup, Sammy," she shoves you a matching suit, "We can be those two from Mean Girls. I'm Janis. You're Damian."

"Why do I have to be the gay guy?"

She gives you a knowing look. 

The suit glitters horrendously, but you can't resist a reference to your friend's favorite movie, so you quickly pull it on over an undershirt. Jess lets herself in and smirks at the blankets left piled on the floor from the fort. 

"Having fun, were you?"

"Not like that, no."

She snorts and leans against the counter. As soon as you're ready she practically pulls you out the door. You barely shout goodbye to your brother before you're running down the stairs after Jess. Luckily you're only on the fourth floor, so the journey is quick. She pulls you into her convertible and speeds off. 

"Hey Jess, you okay?" She's seemed... a little bit off lately. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she smiles and continues driving. 

In less that five minutes you're at the new bar, Haven. It seems to draw people in, yourself included. Jess immediately leads you past the bouncer to the far left corner of the club. There's a small group there, and you recognize a few people. Namely Gabriel and Lucifer. 

"Got him!" 

"Twenty one minutes," Gabriel pushes the stop button on an old fashioned timer. 

"Whohoo!" Jess cheers and skips around you. 

You understand now. Gabriel had probably dared Jessica to get you in this ridiculous outfit and in the club, and being the lovesick puppy she is, she took the challenge. You were the only one who knew she had a enormous crush on Gabriel. Seems like everyone came to confide secrets in you. You shake your head and look around the bar. Over a little ways there's the actual bar, complete with alcoholics and chugging contests. To the right of that, in the center of the club, is a large dance floor. With all the groping happening there, you decide to steer clear. You also can't dance for the life of you. The area furthest away from you is where the overwhelming smell of pot is coming from. That's also probably a no go. You don't go to clubs often, and you don't really have a reason to. They don't really appeal to you. They do to your brother though, and occasionally you find yourself dragging him out of one of these kinds of places. 

You sit down on a small couch and watch the throngs of people getting wasted and hooking up. The blight neon lights flash around you and you can vaguely see glitter in the air. Someone taps your shoulder. It's Lucifer, with his stupid shit eating grin plastered on his face. He doesn't looks drunk yet, but you never know. 

"Hellooooooo Sammy," he giggles.

Oh great. He is. 

"What do you want," you growl. 

He pouts adorably, "I just want to sit next to you."

Wait, no. His pouts aren't adorable. Who thought that? Definitely not you. He takes your silence as a yes and sits down directly to your right. He's a bit too close for comfort, but you aren't going to risk telling him and having him use that to his advantage. He sits next to you for a while while the club's music pounds around you. Jess breaks away form the crowd and moves toward you. 

"Time to leave," she's hauling a drunk Gabriel, and looking quite pleased of it. You suppose that leaves you with Lucifer. You shake him from his sleep. He's leaning against you and you're definitely not enjoying it. 

"C'mon. We're leaving."

He stands up shakily and drapes an arm over your back. He's heavy and slow, but you eventually make it out to his car. Jess is taking Gabriel home in her car, so that neither of the cars are left. 

"Lucifer. Keys," you demand. 

"Ga-gabriel has 'em," he hiccups. 

You leave him leaning on the passenger side of his car and run to Jess. 

"Gabriel, you have Lucifer's keys?"

He's less drunk, and responds with an adamant no. You walk back to the car, and see Lucifer standing there smirking and holding the keys. 

"Oops."

You glare at him and snatch the keys. As you get in the car you have to help him with his seat belt and figure out the logistics of the car. Eventually you get on the road and he won't stop talking about your hair. 

"...and it's all shiny and....p-pretty and its really c-cool and-"

"Lucifer, when are you going to stop annoying me?" You ask with a strained voice. 

"When you stop being so interesting," he looks at you with his crystal blue eyes and you realize he's not as drunk as you thought. It's like a switch has been flipped and he's suddenly sober. He smiles sadly and turns away. You continue driving silently. 

You hear a small mumble. 

"You fascinate me, Sam Winchester."

You suddenly get shivers and refrain from speaking. Soon you pull up into the driveway of Gabriel's house. Lucifer gets out without a word and walks without a stumble to the door. You can barely see his hands shake with the keys. You wonder how much he said to you was actually true, and why his words made you feel so unusual. You shake your head and pull out of the driveway, heading back to your house. 

By the time you get home, Dean is asleep and the apartment complex is quiet. You just wish your thoughts were too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya  
> Kinda like saying that, don't you?  
> Anyways, please comment your likes/dislikes. Even a simple, "Luci's cute," or a, "Dean's OOC," helps :D  
> Thanks for reading~


	3. What Even Are Chapter Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled "Cas' Birthday Part 1"
> 
> TW for homophobic slurrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading late, hope you enjoy :D

 

Gabriel is getting out of hand. First he wants one flavor, then the other, then both, then neither, but then that one over there also looks good. And after that debacle is over, he just has to try every single add on, and of course he wants whipped cream, it's a necessity. But so is chocolate syrup. And vanilla. And marshmallow, oh, and honey too. And guys, look at this- a soft serve machine in the corner! 

It was no surprise that when he was finished, his cup of frozen yogurt weighed almost as much as all of the others,  _combined_. 

It also was no surprise that he couldn't finish it, and Dean took pity on him and helped him out. 

You got simple vanilla ice cream, but you added an assortment of toppings, mostly fruity. Dean got a chocolate caramel swirl, and a mountain of whipped cream. Cas got a small cup of mint ice cream with a few Oreos on top. Lucifer got fluorescent green ice cream. It looked highly toxic.

_Guess he chose something to match his personality_ , you muse. 

You finish your ice cream and hear your phone ping. 

 

JESS: you listen to Whistles for the Children, right?

SAM: A bit, yeah 

JESS: another one came out this morning!!

SAM: so...?

JESS: the creator's always uploaded once a week, not once a day!

JESS: wonder if something's happened...

SAM: cool. What's the new one about?

JESS: it's a continuation from #78

JESS: it's really good. The duo meet the demon from the bonus episode yesterday

SAM: I'll check it out as soon as I get home 

JESS: you'll like it

SAM: What's that supposed to mean?

SAM: Jess?

 

You sigh and look up. Dean and Gabriel are play fighting, and Cas is trying to stop Dean from making a scene in the froyo shop.

Lucifer is also on his phone. He looks up and your eyes meet. You quickly look down to your phone again. You switch over to Tumblr and search the WftC Creator tag. Post pop up with fan speculations about who he (or she) is. One post cites many examples from episodes you haven't watched. It seems a lot of the evidence points to the creator being a man, and not exactly a social one. 

Your phone pings again. It's a text from an unknown number. 

 

836-392-5501: Hello Sam

836-392-5501: It's Lucifer

SAM: How do you have my number

836-392-5501: Gabriel

 

You almost sigh. You make a contact for Lucifer and insert the number. While you do this, you phone pings again. 

 

LUCIFER: Sam

LUCIFER: Do you want to leave

SAM: With you?

LUCIFER: Yeah

SAM: Not particularly.

LUCIFER: Okay

 

A few seconds later Lucifer has gathered up Dean and Gabriel's stuff and walked out of the shop. 

"Hurry up. We don't have all day."

They sputter and follow him quickly, eager to get their phones and ice creams back. You hang back with Cas. 

"Is Lucifer always like this," you ask. 

"No. Sometimes he's worse. Quite surprising how amiable he is, actually..."

You do sigh then, following him out the shop and to the car. Lucifer calls shotgun, leaving driving to Gabriel and the squished back seat to Cas, Dean, and you. Dean's kind of happy he's pressed up against Cas, but you're not that fond of it. The drive to the comic store is silent except for the buzzing and pinging of phones and quiet complaints. Quite out of the blue, Dean gasps dramatically. 

"Guys! The creator uploaded ANOTHER episode!" He squeals, "Sammy, did you know about this?"

"Actually, yes."

His eyes widen, "How? It came out ten minutes ago!"

"Jess."

"Woah. I never knew she listened too."

"Apparently everyone I know does."

"Except for Luci here," Gabriel calls. 

"Why don't you like it?" Castiel questions. 

"Eh," he shrugs, "Never was quite believable. Or interesting. And the plot lines were extremely overused."

"I'd like to see you do better," you argue, earning a smirk from your brother and an evaluating glance from Lucifer. He furrows his eyebrows but turns back in the seat. 

You arrive at the comic store soon. Cas and Dean jump out of the car as soon as they can, and practically barrel toward the small shop. You take a more retired pace, you've been a fan of many comics for a while, but not to the extent of Dean. 

Inside, you drift over toward the more supernatural comics, finding a few you enjoy. You're surprised to see Lucifer out of the corner of your eye. He glances at the titles before excitedly snatching one up. 

"Oh my god," he murmured, "I thought they had stopped selling these!"

He smiled brightly, the first smile you had ever seen on him, and you had to admit. He looks kind of cute like that. 

You shake your head quickly. You remind yourself you hate this man. Wait, when did you have to remind yourself of that?

While you were having a mini crisis, Cas rushed up to you, clearly having his own crisis of a different kind. 

"Sam? It's Dean. He's...well..." 

You look around to see Dean through the shop windows. He outside, and holding up a guy bigger than him. Like literally holding up. The guy is a few inches off the ground. The man glances up wildly, gesturing for help. Your eyes widen and meet his, and you speed outside. 

"Dean! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, you're friends with this faggot?" The man being held up spat out, rather stupidly, "I guess you're gonna be as much of an asshole as he is. Or at least like it as much."

The man gives a surprised, "Whump" as Dean's fist connects with his stomach. 

"Don't you dare talk about my brother that way," Dean growls.

"Your brother? What, you guys f-"

His sentence is cut off by Dean squeezing his hands tighter around the man's neck. A small crowd has gathered by this point, including the shopkeeper, a worried looking lady, who is trying to fend off Gabriel's flirting and the impending fight.

She's too late on the last one as Dean sets the man down for a proper fight and promptly punches him in the jaw. The man counters with a fist to Dean's head. 

"Jimmy!" You hear someone in the crowd scream. A petite girl with bleached blonde hair pushes through the people and is held back by Cas. She glares at him and goes over to her boyfriend. 

"These are the cock suckers?" She questions, disgust laced into her voice. 

"Yeah," he sneers and spits on the ground. 

"Great," Dean mutters bitterly, "Two homophobic dicks in one day."

"What, you excited?" The man questions sarcastically. 

Dean shrugs, "Only for this."

He knocks the guys out with an uppercut powerful enough to drop and elephant. The man collapses to the ground, and his girlfriend goes into hysterics.

The shopkeeper is also freaking out, trying to figure out if the fight happened on her properly and oh my god what'll it do to the business.

Cas comes back over after getting Dean to lean on him. Dean's sporting a shiny black eye and is limping a bit. 

"The bastard got in a kick to my leg," he says, but looks otherwise pleased. 

"What did he do to earn that treatment?" You wonder, chuckling a bit. 

"He called us fags."

"Us?"

"Cas 'n I."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

You raise an eyebrow.

You swear he's blushing as he turns his back on you and strides toward Cas. You watch them for a bit, and aren't surprised to see their hands come together and fingers entwine. 

"Seems like they got in a bit of trouble," a familiar voice comes. 

"Yeah. I just hope they're happy," you sigh. You think he does too, as you feel his breath lightly against your ear. Since when has he been that close? Your mind wanders to what most people do in this position, and you feel blood rush to your face.

"Hey guys! Ready to go to the music store?" Gabriel calls out, and Lucifer moves away. 

Dean goes back in to get something fast, but after that they'll go. As they wait, Gabriel boasts about getting the shop owner's number. 

"...and she's so nerdy and cute and I just want to hug her," Gabriel finishes his description with an earnest nod, and Lucifer snorts.

"What?" Gabriel asks defensively.

"You and your girls."

"One, they aren't mine. Two, it's not like you could get any girl's number."

"One, point taken. Two, it's not like I would want any girl's number."

Gabriel glares at him and huffs. Lucifer just dons a sarcastic smile and a shrug of the shoulders. 

Dean soon exits the store and enters the car, and Gabriel pulls away to their next location. He's still glaring at Lucifer, which probably would be dangerous on the road, but you know he's a superb driver. The roads are quiet and you feel the warm mid-summer sun and the muggy air floating through your open window. You're glad you don't have much school work over the summer, otherwise you'd be working your butt off and probably wouldn't be able to spend time with Dean, Gabriel, Cas, Jess, or Lucifer. Actually, you could live without Lucifer's continuous glares, but the others pretty much kept you sane. The car pulls onto a side street and parks near a row of shops.

The music store is in a quaint part of the town, and has the structure for it. You enter and are overwhelmed by the scent of vanilla. An old lady is behind the counter, and for a second you wonder if you're in the right area. She takes one look at your group and the confused faces and turns to the back of the shop. 

"Crowley, dear. I think you have customers."

"Why can't you take care of them?" A very British voice comes from the back. 

"You know more about their types of music than I do," she smiles kindly. 

"Ugh, fine," he says and through the dim lighting you can see a man slowly coming their way. He seems to be cursed with bed head and a disagreeable attitude. He looks vaguely familiar. 

"What can I do for you, boys?"

"We just came to check out the music," Cas says, polite as ever. 

"Hmm. What stuff do y'all like?"

Gabriel and Lucifer list off a few of their rock bands and jazz singers, and Cas his alternative and classical. Crowley then turns to Dean. 

"Got yourself in a fight, did you?"

"Yeah. Some asshole," is Dean's gruff response. 

"Well. What do you like, boy?"

"AC/DC, Kansas, the works."

"I've got something just for you," he then turns to you. 

"Hey, aren't you that law kid?" Crowley questions. 

You can feel the rest of the group's stares on you, particularly Lucifer's. 

"Uh, yeah. You're the one with the driving case, right?"

He makes a face, "Nasty one, that was."

He turns to the back, "Hey Miranda! This kid's the one that practically won that driving case for us."

You blush, feeling the eyes on you again. The old lady comes out and promptly hugs you. 

"That case could've cost us our business," she confided with a wink, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

"Ooh, and proper, this one," she smiles approvingly. 

Crowley sniffs, tired of the mellow mood, "I'll show you to our more...contemporary music."

<|>

After you all get the music you like, you go back to Gabriel's house. Dean quickly hands Cas his gift, and you follow. 

He opens them, and smiles at each thing you and Dean get him. 

Gabriel rushes him along, eager for the next part of the celebration. At last, Cas is done with the presents. Gabriel has gone around the house, locking the...doors? He returns when Castiel finishes, and smiles a smile not unlike a shark. 

"Now," he murmurs, "The last part."

"Is it human sacrifice?" Dean asks, "Cause if it is, you can use Sammy for that."

"No."

"It's worse," Cas whispers, looking scared. 

Gabriel gets an evil glint in his eyes, "Movies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for some reason the chapter things are messed up and it has like 3 of the last one or something...?  
> I honestly have no clue
> 
> And something's wrong with the notes and AAAAAARGGH
> 
> I'll figure it out somehow
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice life and drink some good tea~


	4. Movie Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't watch 16 straight hours of movies kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cute samifer action stuff, they warm up to each other, friendshipish stuff, etc

 

Turns out, the Novaks' ideas of a good birthday included a lot of movies. 16 hours of them. 

"We were originally going to make the number of movies correlate with the age," Lucifer explained as Gabriel set up the movies, "But that got harder as we got older, so we stopped at Michael's 16th. Mainly because he hid for a whole day to avoid the tradition," Lucifer scoffed at this, "Wimp."

You shuddered at that and don't blame Michael. Imagining watching 21 movies almost gave you a headache. It would be worse for Dean, who would have to watch 25 straight. 

"Just be glad Gabe has good taste in movies," Castiel says, noticing your ashen faces. 

Dean gets over it first, shrugging and making his way down stairs. Gabriel follows like an excited puppy dog, practically bursting. Castiel is after him. You hesitantly follow them down the carpeted stairs to the theater. Lucifer is last, muttering something about, "candy, and shit loads of it," before disappearing to the kitchen. 

Downstairs, Gabriel and Dean are already choosing the movies for the night. They have a whole line of movies ready, from Cast Away to The Matrix to the whole Harry Potter series. By the time Lucifer is downstairs with armfuls of candy, they are arguing on whether or not to watch Mean Girls. 

"Come on, like half of all Tumblr posts in existence reference Mean Girls!" Gabriel argues. 

"Do you think anyone seriously wants to be stuck watching teenage girls bitch about each other?" Dean counters. 

"It's actually a pretty good movie," you mutter. 

"Not Mean Girls," Lucifer groans and tries to hide the candy from Gabriel, to the younger man's disdain. 

"Have you two even watched it?" Gabriel whines. 

"No, and I'm not about to," Dean states and Lucifer shoots him a grateful glance

"You've been trying to get us to watch it for years, Gabriel. Give up already."

"But now Sammy here agrees with me! We should watch it."

"It's tied, cause Cas won't vote. We're still not watching it," Lucifer says. 

"Yes we are. Get ready to watch the best film humans have ever produced," a voice you easily recognizes as Jess' comes from the stairwell. 

Dean groans. 

 Jess?" You question. 

"Yes it's me. Hand over the popcorn," she directs the last statement over to Dean and plops down beside Gabriel, inserting her special copy of Mean Girls in the dvd player on the way. Gabriel almost-not-quite blushes and tries to snag some candy from the buckets. 

"Nuh-uh," Lucifer chides, "Guests first."

He hands the bucket over to you, smiling slightly as he does. You look at him weirdly but take the bucket with a curt thanks. You find all the gummy bears you can and most of the snickers before you pass the bucket off to Dean. He grabs a lot of chocolate and hands it off to Jess. After a while the bucket goes around, and after another while, the movie starts. 

<|>

You wake up to a warm chest. You curl into the body, not really caring who it is. It's warm, and you need sleep. The last thing you remember before crashing was Neo being faced with the choice of the pills and Gabriel yelling out, "Dean- Cas or Sam?" You were a bit worried that Dean had taken a while to answer, and for the life of you, you can't remember the answer. 

The person underneath you shifts, and you feel their arms come around you to pull you closer. Judging from the lack of breasts, it's not Jess. You lay there for a while, trying to figure out who it is without moving. You give up and nuzzle your head under their chin. You're practically hanging off the couch due to your height, but the person is holding you too tight for you to fall. 

The bright lights of the basement hurt your eyes, and you're glad you didn't decide to drink the night before. Or was it the morning? You can't even see the clock from the position you're in, so you sigh and push yourself off the couch. You fall ungracefully onto the floor, quite near to the other person's shoes. They aren't Dean's, you can tell.

Looking around from your vantage point on the ground, you see Cas and Dean snuggled into each other, foreheads touching. Jess is missing, and Gabriel is passed out on the coffee table. That means...

No. 

No way. 

You did not just sleep practically on top of Lucifer whatever-his-middle-name-is Novak. Nope. 

Just to be sure, you peak over the couch. Shit. You did. It was actually kinda nice though...

FUCK. 

No, no, no, NO! You did not just admit it actually felt comfortable. You might be bisexual but that doesn't mean you like  _that_   kind of person.

You shake your head and wander over to the clock on the wall. You can vaguely see it's some time past 4. If they said the movies would be 16 hours, and you started at 8...your head hurts with the math, but you come up with approximately noon. That means you slept....uhhhh. 

You think about it. You fell asleep at the beginning of the sixth movie. If each was about two hours. 

You went to sleep at 6:30. 

Your heads spins to even think about it. Staying up late is some peoples forte, but you've never been used to it. You usually get to sleep around 10, unlike your brother. He stays up 'til at least 2. 

You move over to the DVD player and take out the latest disc. It's Planet of the Apes, a movie you haven't seen before but would want to. You set to organizing the movies as best you can, matching them up with their cases. 

After that, you clean up the room. It's not college frat party messy, but then again it's not art gallery opening clean. 

You spot something and walk over to brush a piece of popcorn out of Lucifer's hair. He makes a noise and shifts. You blush and take your hand away, realizing what you're doing. You spend another 10 minutes cleaning before lowering the lights and going upstairs. 

In the kitchen you smell something delicious. You drift over and see Jess cooking pancakes and bacon for everyone. 

"Jess! Didn't know you could cook so well," you inhale deeply. 

She starts a bit at your exclamation but turns around. 

"Yeah. If you had asked me to make you something while we were dating, you could've tried it," she smirks.

"Ha. You would've killed me," you laugh. 

"Gender stereotypes," she mutters under her breath and turns back to the food, "Hey, this'll be ready in ten minutes. Go wake up Cas. He's the only other one that fell asleep at a decent hour."

You vaguely remember the blue eyed man drifting off in the middle of the fourth, and you nod to her. 

You pass by the storage closet to get blankets for Dean, Gabriel, and Lucifer. Making your way downstairs, you pass a bleary eyed Castiel. 

"Hey, I was just about to wake you. Jess is making food. She'll be done in ten," you tell him. 

He nods and continues up. 

Downstairs the lights are a bit brighter than they were and you can see Gabriel waking up. 

You toss the blanket to him, "Go back to sleep, dude."

"Never. We Novaks are a strong breed. Sleep is for the weak," he yawns. 

"There'll be pancakes when you wake up next," you promise. 

He promptly falls back asleep on the hard table and you crack a smile. Would've been worth getting on camera. Good blackmail material. 

As he starts snoring, you lay another blanket on Dean, and tuck one under Lucifer. Dean is laying on one side of the huge couch, so you decide to fill your daily karma quota for the day and move Gabriel to the other side. It takes a lot of manpower, but you manage and make sure his back won't be messed up when he wakes again. 

You go upstairs again. Jess is handing Castiel a plate of pancakes, bacon, and some eggs she's managed to whip up. You grab a plate and load it before sitting down at the bar. Jess rummages through the freezer and pulls out an Eggo waffle. She pops it in the toaster and leans against the counter. 

"Why no pancakes?" You ask her between bites. 

"It's an ego waffle," she replies. 

"Eggo, you mean?" Cas corrects. 

"Nah, ego."

You don't questions her and you all eat your breakfast in moderate silence. 

<|>

You're putting together a 700 piece puzzle with Jess when Gabriel stumbles out of the basement. 

"I vaguely remember someone promising me pancakes," he says pointedly. 

"Oops," you shrug, "Ate 'em all."

Gabriel glares daggers at you and you smile innocently. 

Jess takes the opportunity and bounces up from her chair. 

"I'll go get them!" She announces. 

Gabriel grins, "Ah, the best person here."

She blushes deeply and rushes to the kitchen to prepare the meal. She brings him it fast. It may have been a figment of your imagination, but you can almost swear that he kisses her on the cheek before digging in.

You smile softly and return to the puzzle. You're looking for a piece with a long line of green and dashes of yellow on it, but you can't find it. Suddenly, a hand comes down around you and fingers push the piece into the vacant spot. 

"Looking for this?"

"Goddamn it, will you ever stop being so creepy?"

"If you want me to," he gazes down at you. 

You look up into his intoxicating blue eyes, "I-I never said that. I mean, it's weird and all, but it kind of cute and stuff so-"

"You think it's cute?" He cuts of your rambling. 

"Uh, a bit," you blush. 

"Huh. Not what most people say."

"What do most people say?" 

"Fuck off."

You laugh at that and look back at the puzzle. Lucifer sits down beside you and helps you with the puzzle. You two get the majority of it done and the picture of a large cartoon planet slowly emerges. 

As you both are looking for the long chain connection it to a smaller planet, you hear the door to the basement slam open. 

"WHO THE FUCK DREW DICKS ON MY FACE LIKE WE WERE HAVING A FUCKING TWELVE YEAR OLD TRUTH OR DARE SLEEPOVER WITH OUR FRIENDS AND SOMEONE BROUGHT OUT A RED MARKER," Dean fumes. 

"I must have been drunk," Gabriel concludes nonchalantly. 

Dean growls at him, attempting to stalk over, but Cas holds him back. He whispers something in Dean's ear and drags him upstairs. You turn and see love and pain in Gabriel's eyes, and Jess must have seen it too, because she pats his arm softly. He turns to her and smiles. 

You smile too at the sight of them, and you almost don't react when Lucifer places his arm over yours. Almost. You tense up a bit and turn to him, but he doesn't meet your eyes and you shrug in your head and continue looking for the next piece. 

You decide that Lucifer Novak isn't that bad after all. 

<|>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice life~  
> (ego waffle was from a fanfic I read where the author accidentally spelled it wrong and it just stuck with me)


End file.
